


One Moment Please

by Nagiii



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: ;c, Either Gran or Djeeta, M/M, all three are mentioned instead, also its mostly sandalphon talking to lucifer, but there's no tag for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiii/pseuds/Nagiii
Summary: After the events of 000, Sandalphon finds himself talking to Lucifer at his memorial, just discussing about how things are now currently going after the battle against Lucilius.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 7





	One Moment Please

Sandalphon quietly in front of a grave, reading the inscription of it carefully. “Humans are strange huh?” He says with bemusement, sitting down on the grass slowly. In front of him, sat the memorial of Lucifer.

 **Here lies Lucifer**  
**The one that I cherished the most**  
**A beloved man**

Sandalphon reaches out, touching these words very gingerly. He remembers when the captain had told him that skydwellers bury the dead just like this. He would have disagreed, not wanting to have a memorial for Lucifer, but the girl in blue and the red dragon insisted and a grave was made for Lucifer.

There weren’t any parts of Lucifer to bury since Sandalphon had left his remains back in Canaan. But he did feel grateful when the skydwellers made this memorial for Lucifer.

Sandalphon sighs softly, wondering what he can say. He knows that he is speaking to himself for the most part, but he knows that Lucifer will listen, wherever the other is now. “Lucifer-sama…” He began. “Right now...I’m doing fine without you.” 

A moment of silence came about, but Sandalphon continues his train of thoughts. “The Singularity and their crew...they accepted me as part of their crew. Even though I committed heinous crimes when I had first met them…” He sat closer to the memorial now. “They forgave me of my wrongdoings and welcomed me with open arms.”

Sandalphon ponders on his next line of thoughts and he thinks hard about this for a while before he speaks again. “The Singularity and their crew...every one of them is unique, but also strange at the same time.” He began to talk about each of the crew members and what they do upon the Grandcypher. “And then...there’s the Singularity.” He ends off.

“I believe that you know how the Singularity had saved the world from imminent destruction, but the Singularity themselves…” He chuckles softly as he remembers how the Captain acts and how well they are able to be so friendly to others as well as helping others in need. “The SIngularity themselves are truly a wonder. They’re so kind and yet they are also so willing to help anyone in trouble.”

He felt somewhat irritated when he remembers how much the Singularity had mentioned his fingers and their delicacy. “I know that I tried to kill them by throwing off the island, but they don’t have to remind me of that nonsense!” Sandalphon snaps out. “Everywhere I go, they can’t stop teasing me about it!” 

He heaves out an irritated sigh, slowly calming down. 

“But...you know Lucifer-sama...I’m enjoying myself in these peculiar group of skydwellers.” Sandalphon finally admits. “I get to see new things every day and there are so many places that I have never seen before.” He reaches out and pats the memorial again.

Sandalphon just smiles fondly and he looks back, hearing the voice of the Singularity as well as the girl in blue and the red dragon calling for him. “One moment!” He calls out to them and stands up carefully. 

He reaches over again, patting the memorial once more. “This was a silly idea since I can visit you within my dreams...but I guess this is a good way as well.” Sandalphon chuckles as he went over to where the Singularity and their crew are waiting.

_I’ll be back, Lucifer-sama!_


End file.
